warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Serpents of Betrayal
Just hang on a minute there. Somethin just doesn't sit right... If I am correct this Kabal is now seperate from Commorragh. Kabals are solely made up from Warriors and their hierarchy. I can understand them having Raiders and Ravagers as all Kabals have such vehicles. But how on earth can they have Haemonculi (Wracks etc.) if they no longer have connection to Commoragh. They are exiles and disrespected amongst the Dark Eldar populous, therefore they cannot possibly have any Haemonculi or their creations. I'll accept that they would be able to get their hands on some reavers, but the Covens are a whole different kettle of fish. Having Haemonculi contradicts your own fluff making it board on NCF. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) The Haemonculi left Commoragh to gain new knowledge from Syrath. 000.M35.16 : The Haemonculi "'''Various Von Crasek" '''leaves Commoragh and joins the 13th War-legion wishing to gain new Knowledge from Syrath. How is that? Imposter101 18:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) And I didn't mean a hoal Coven only about 50+ members. The rest of them refused. Imposter101 18:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC) But you didn't specifiy it. This is the exact thing that you moaned at Tardir about. Besides... why the hell would any Haemonculi want to join Syrath? And another thing... how the hell can a Kabal of only 250 Eldar be capable of confronting Syess's forces of 100,000+. Even her outpost bases would be protected by the Stalking Chameleons (who have twice as many members as the entire Kabal and are a lot better trained, equiped etc.) The whole point is that this Kabal is comparatively weak. They would not launch attacks directly on a force that could wipe them out in a matter of seconds. Instead they would make a nuisance of themselves in order to get revenge. ie. raids on ships, disrupting supply lines etc. It comes down to Syess's Eldar completely outclassing the Dark Eldar. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Haemonculi want Godhood and Knowledge and that is What Syrath promises to provied. The Eldar incampmaent was bombed by infeltrators and was not attacked by the entire Kabal. Only about two dozen Trueborn against 55 Eldar. Imposter101 20:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I dont want to get into a Aurgument about this , I feel like c*/=p right ow. If you have any suggestions please say. Imposter101 20:32, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey you guys. I thing that Terik should have an problem solver as a subordinate. The kind of guy who takes care of Terik's dirty work form the shadows. Supahbadmarine 20:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) That will be Kaskroth , a '''Archous of Syrath. '''He will be Teriks loyal servent and his commanding Sycorth after there last leader betrayed him. Imposter101 20:39, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I haven't had a great day either (an hour walk home in snow in a pair of loafers is not fun). I made some edits. Fair enough, most Haemonculi are sadistic, corrupt and evil. I guess Syrath would be an obvious choice. ;) Still two dozen Trueborn could be killed by two Chameleons *wink*. I changed it to they attacked a Maiden World, as that would piss Syess off more than destroying a base. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Really? I did not realize that he was that kind of right hand. Supahbadmarine 20:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I cant wait to make Charmeleons. Scorpions + Warp spiders Imposter101 20:51, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Would a fellow Archon be able to take the role of Teriks covert agent? Supahbadmarine 20:53, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes I would like to make connections with a fellow Archon. I may have to bless him as a '''Archous of Syrath '''but im happy with what ever your Archon wants Imposter101 20:55, December 6, 2010 (UTC) @Imposter101: Yeah, the Chameleons are going to be pretty sweet. I already have some cool conversion ideas for them (think DE+Dire Avengers+some cool Eldar stuff). I think we should start work on them during the Christmas Holidays and I'll PM you when I am about to make it. I think Supahbadmarine may be subtly hinting that he would like his Archon to have some kind of a part in your Kabal, as a right hand man or whatever. @Supahbadmarine: Isn't that right, or did you have something else in mind? --A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:01, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeh sounds good. I will be working on DE and the foundations of my Warriors of Chaos army and some more Daemons and with my birthday only 3 weeks after that ill be getting more DE. I would be happy to get some Dire avengers of Dark Sphere becuase of how cheap they are at only 15.00. Along side pieces from DE Raider crew pieces. Imposter101 21:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually I was not thinking of an Archon at all. An Archon is an important figure and would be above the kind of thing I am thinking. What I had in mind was a loyal mid rank officer. Like a Sybarite. He would do covert work for Terik, cleaning up Terik's messes, eliminating nuisances and acting as Teriks proxy during backroom deals and alliances. A guy that Terik would go to, to have his will enforced from the shadows. Supahbadmarine 21:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool , do you wish to create him? or should I make some basis and then you can expand it? Imposter101 21:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I will create him if that is alright with you. Naturally you will have some say in the creative process, as he does serve as one of Terik's men. I will start working on the idea Immediately. You should see the article pop up soon. Supahbadmarine 21:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Brillant we will continue disscusion of this character on that page while any disscusion of the 13th will be hear. Imposter101 21:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Cal, hopefully this can become a respectful article. Imposter101 20:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC)